Blueberries are a well-known fruit enjoyed by many throughout the world. One example of an existing blueberry variety is ‘Bluetta’, an unpatented USDA release from 1961. Another example of an existing blueberry variety is ‘Duke’, an unpatented USDA release from 1967.
Compared to ‘Bluetta’, ‘BB06-507MI-52’ is 5 days later in maturity, much larger in size, has a much smaller and dry pedicel scar, is lighter in color, much firmer and has a slightly higher Brix° level.
Compared to ‘Duke’, ‘BB06-507MI-52’ is 5 days earlier in maturity, a much larger berry, lighter in color, much firmer and has a higher Brix° level.
The present cultivar, ‘BB06-507MI-52’, provides one or more advantages compared to these and/or other blueberry varieties.